Broken Spell
by YuriChan220
Summary: A revision of Episode 9. When Mage was being mind controlled, only Dark Elf can rescue her.


**Broken Spell**

 **Pairing: Mage x Dark Elf**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and welcome back to another Bikini Warriors story! Um, since I watched episode 9, I really didn't like the choice that the warriors made when Mage was being mind controlled. I mean, I can't believe that they would kill her as their ONLY option. So, this is my version of how Episode 9 should've been. Please enjoy~!**

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Mage cries as she points her staff at her own comrades.

"What's with you?" Dark Elf says. "It's like your another person."

From within Mage's mind, the lavender haired magician whimpers, " _That's right! I would never do something like this! I'm being controlled by magic!"_

Just then, Dark Elf gasps. _Did I . . . just hear her voice just now?_ she thinks to herself.

"I'll never forgive you!" the mind-controlled Mage says. "You deserve to die! You betrayed me!"

"Betrayed you?" Fighter raises an eyebrow in confusion. "What's that about?" Just then, it hits the trio, thinking back on all the bad things they have done to poor Mage, such as Fighter being selfish, Dark Elf accidentally ripping Mage's panties while trying them on and Paladin wanting some of Mage's body for herself.

As the trio start bickering over each other's wrong doings, Mage cries out from deep within her mind. _"Y-you guys might be terrible, but I'm not angry at you!"_

"Die!" In an instant, the mind-controlled Mage fires a large red energy ball at the trio, in which they dodge in time while it explodes behind them.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but we're not gonna let you destroy us!" Fighter says as she raises her sword.

"Wait," Dark Elf says while putting her hand up. "I might be right. This is not the Mage we know."

"Huh!?" Paladin looks back and forth from Mage to Dark Elf. "Th-then, does that mean . . ."

"Yes," Dark Elf says. "Something must have taken over her mind."

"How do you even know that?" Fighter asks while turning towards the dark-skinned warrior.

But before Dark Elf can answer, another energy ball is fired towards the ground, making another explosion. Fighter lands on her feet while gritting her teeth and eyeing the lavender haired magician.

"Mage! Mage, listen to me!" Fighter calls. "We're your friends! You've got to remember!"

"You're not my friends!" The mind-controlled Mage protests. "You're my enemies!"

"Don't say things like that!" Paladin cries. "You know it's not true!"

"She can't hear you," Dark Elf says.

"What!?" Fighter and Paladin say in unison.

"Like I said, something's taken over her mind. She's not herself as you can see."

"Then, what do we do, Dark Elf?" Paladin questions.

"I'm glad you asked," The dark-skinned warrior takes a step forward when Mage casts another spell.

"Paralysis!" she cries as she sends out bolts of lightning at the trio, making it a direct hit.

Electricity surges around them until they get on their knees, panting.

"Ugh, what a spell!" Fighter groans. "I . . . can't move!"

"Curse you!" Paladin growls. "That spell was so unfair!"

Dark Elf remains silent as she keeps eyeing Mage. The lavender haired magician takes a few steps closer to the trio, still pointing her staff at them.

"M-Mage, please!" Fighter cries desperately. "You've got to remember! Try to remember, Mage!"

"You three," the mind-controlled Mage growls, "You are all pathetic. I never liked you in the first place."

"Stop saying these horrible things!" Paladin says while small tears form in her eyes.

 _"I'm so sorry!"_ the Innocent Mage whimpers. _I really do like you! But I can't control what I'm doing right now! This magic is too powerful! I don't . . . want to do this to you guys."_

Dark Elf tries to use all of her strength to move her body and crawls slowly towards the mind-controlled Mage. Fighter takes notice and glares at her.

"Are you insane!?" she shouts. "You'll be killed!"

"Don't do it!" Paladin cries. "If she destroys you . . ."

"I know what I'm doing," Dark Elf says, not looking back at her comrades.

"Fool!" the mind-controlled Mage growls as she points her staff at Dark Elf. "You dare resist my paralysis spell?"

Dark Elf says nothing as she continues to crawl towards the lavender haired magician. Fighter and Paladin watch in horror as their friend slowly comes closer and closer to Mage.

"Will she be alright?" Paladin asks.

"Let's just hope she makes it," Fighter replies.

Electricity flows through Dark Elf as she tries harder and harder to resist the spell, despite having her health being drained little by little. The mind-controlled Mage points her staff at her and fires an energy ball at her, making it a direct hit. However, Dark Elf manages to hold her ground and keeps on crawling, with the electricity still surging through her.

"I-impossible!" the mind-controlled Mage gasps. "No matter! I'll just kill you no matter what!"

"No, don't!" Paladin cries.

"Mage, you've got to stop this right now!" Fighter shouts as she feels electricity hit her again as she tried to move. "I-it's no use. I can't move without injuring myself. But look at Dark Elf . . ."

Paladin shakes her head tearfully. "If this continues, she's going to kill herself. That spell is super strong I assume, so every time we move, it just consumes a little of our health."

"Dang!" Fighter curses as she turns toward the dark skinned warrior. "Dark Elf, you're just risking your life if you keep doing this! J-just stop this already! There's . . . there's really nothing we can do!" Small tears are forming from her own eyes, feeling scared and horrified from watching this.

As Dark Elf finally reaches towards Mage, she summons all her strength to get back on her feet. Her hands glow yellow as she slowly touches her head while closing her eyes. Fighter and Paladin continue to watch as Dark Elf is focusing. Both magicians don't move a muscle as silence fills the air.

 _Mage,_ Dark Elf says telepathically. _Can you hear me? It's Dark Elf. Mage . . ._

Then, as if it's another universe, Mage opens her eyes and looks around to know where the voice was coming from. Her body is naked, but glowing white as she floats around in the dark blue atmosphere.

 _Mage . . ._

"E-eh?" Mage stutters while looking around some more. "Where are you? I know I can hear you, but . . . I can't find you."

 _Concentrate, Mage. If you think hard enough, you'll be able to find me._

Mage nods as she closes her eyes and focuses her mind. Just then, a dark glowing hand reaches out and takes hers while Mage's eyes shoot open.

"Dark Elf!" Mage cries.

"I'm here to save you," the dark skinned warrior says. "With my magic, I shall break the spell."

"B-but the spell is too strong!" Mage tries to protest. "You'll never be able to break it by yourself!"

"Then . . . will you do it with me?"

"Eh!?"

"Mage . . . we're your friends. We've done nothing to harm you and we all know that you won't harm us. Be strong, Mage and let your magic flow with mine."

Mage stares at the dark-skinned warrior for a moment. She now realizes that even a mind control spell cast on her wouldn't be enough to stop her will. And Dark Elf is able to teach her how to get stronger. Nodding, the lavender haired magician takes both of Dark Elf's hands and both magicians close their eyes. Bolts of lightning appear around them as if a temple is about to topple over.

Out in the real world, Mage's blank eyes begin to change with tiny bolts of lightning surging through her. Fighter and Paladin gasp at the result.

"She's trying to free herself!" Fighter cries.

"Come on, Dark Elf!" Paladin encourages. "You can do it!"

Dark Elf remains calm as she leans down to her level and presses her lips against Mage's.

In the alternate world, Dark Elf and Mage lean in close, smiling at each other.

"You're finally becoming stronger, Mage," Dark Elf says.

"Yes!" the lavender haired magician says. "And the spell is actually breaking!"

Both of them start to lean in closer.

"Good," Dark Elf's voice changes into a soft whisper. "This also means I can cast spell on you. A spell that will last forever. It's called . . ." She finally touches lips against Mage's. "Love." Her eyes widen in shock at the sudden kiss, but quickly returns it, feeling that this might make the spell even stronger.

Giant bolts of lightning is everywhere now as a big flash appears right in front of them.

In the real world, Mage's eyes finally return to normal and looks at Dark Elf who is kissing her on the lips. The dark-skinned warrior pulls away and smiles at the lavender haired magician. Mage then turns over to Fighter and Paladin as little bolts of lightning fade from their bodies, now able to move again.

But as Mage turns back to Dark Elf, she sees her collapse in exhaustion. Mage quickly catches her in her arms as she kneels down with her.

"Dark Elf!" she cries. "Are you okay!?"

Fighter and Paladin quickly run to her aid as the dark-skinned warrior slowly opens her eyes.

"I-I'll be alright," she whispers. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," Mage says as small tears form in her eyes. "And it's all thanks to you! You saved me, Dark Elf! You did everything you could to break that spell!"

Dark Elf nods in agreement as she breathes from exhaustion. "I'm glad . . . you're okay."

Mage clutches her staff tightly as her tears start to fall. "Dark Elf . . ." She knew what she had to do after one of her comrades tried her hardest to get her out of this spell. Mage raises her staff and her blue orb glows green and little sparkles of dust come down as she waves it around gently over Dark Elf. Her wounds start to heal slowly as Paladin and Fighter smile. Dark Elf slowly opens her eyes and looks up at the lavender haired magician.

"Mage," she says, softly.

This time, happy tears start to fall from Mage's eyes and gives the dark-skinned warrior. "Dark Elf! Thank goodness!"

As the two magicians enjoy their happy moment together, Fighter and Paladin exchange looks and smile. They were very glad they found another way to break the spell from Mage and everything's back to normal.

* * *

 **A/N: How's this for a revision? I tried my best on this one, so let me know if I made any errors or anything. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions, or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
